Sites de Rencontres et Emmerdeurs
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [Suite des Starkies] Captain America est en manque d'amour ! Tony et Loki trouvent vite une solution pour régler ce problème: les sites de rencontres ! Mais discret parce que... Ils sont pas sûrs que Steven soit d'accord...
1. Captain est en manque de love attitude !

**Chapitre 1: Captain est en manque de love attitude !**

**Dans la Tour Stark, 9 heures du matin:**

Ce sont les premières caresses de Loki qui réveillent Tony tout en tendresse. Le dieu lui embrasse tendrement le cou, c'est la nuit dont ils rêvaient qui venait de se passer, ils sont si heureux qu'ils s'en calinent avec amour et douceur, tous deux mi-nu, juste avec un caleçon sur eux mais c'est pas comme si ça pouvait poser problème, après tout, ils ont déjà vu pire. Ou mieux. Ca reste à voir.

Soudainement, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Il ouvre. C'est un Clint tout dégommé par le règlement de compte d'hier soir qui se présente devant eux. Tony a un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres et regarde son amour qu'il embrasse langoureusement pour mettre Clint mal à l'aise. Ca ne rate pas. Il se met à rougir et se cache les yeux. Il n'ose plus parler à Tony depuis hier mais il allait bien falloir. Il avait une grande nouvelle à annoncer aux deux maris.

- Hum... Se lança-t-il et les deux amoureux se tournèrent vers lui, se souriant avec tendresse.

- Quoi ? Demande Tony, serrant fortement son Loki contre son torse.

- Tony, tu m'étou- Tenta Loki mais il fut coupé par Tony lui-même.

- Hé bah parle, Clint, qu'est ce qu't'as ?

- Steve veut une femme.

_- mort de rire, _Bonne blague, Clint.

- Bah ! C'est vrai ! Mais il y arrive pas !

- En même temps, vu sa gueule... Cracha Loki en ricanant contre Tony qui lui ne rit pas à la remarque de son amant et même qui le poussa un peu et sortit du lit, claquant la porte.

Loki remarqua l'acte de Tony et sortit en vitesse du lit pour aller s'excuser. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Ou alors qu'un peu. Vraiment un peu.

Tony s'était isolé sur le canapé du salon, se sentant vexé par la remarque de son mari. Il croisait les bras. Mécontant, il était. Mécontant. Il lança un regard froid vers Loki qui vint plus près de lui, posant sa main sur son épaule mais Tony se redressa brusquement, ignorant son mari. Loki lui présenta milles excuses mais Tony ne fit que le regarder à peine puis partir dans sa chambre, s'habiller puis sortir, seul. Loki s'était habillé, et déprimait à présent dans sa chambre. Steve vint vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, amicalement. Il voulait se faire pardonner du mal qu'il lui avait fait il y a peu. Hier plus précisément. Il le prit gentiment contre lui et consola le dieu dans ses larmes. Il avait aussi mal au coeur de voir cet homme pleurer que Loki pouvait l'avoir de s'être disputé vaguement avec Tony pour rien. A cause de lui, encore une fois. Steve se leva et montra à Loki un bracelet avec un coeur dessus. Loki sourit. Steve lui mit dans la main et le serra. Steve voulait que tout aille mieux entre Tony et le dieu. Il n'aimait pas les séparations. Encore moins les pleurs.

Vers midi, Tony rentra. Loki le regarda mais Tony passa à coté de lui froidement, ne le regardant même pas. Loki lâcha un sanglot et cette fois, Tony sse tourna vers lui, perplexe. Il s'approcha du dieu qui lui mit le bracelet de Steve dans la main. Tony sourit et serra son amour contre lui. Il avait été froid avec lui. C'était mal. Steve les regarda en face de la fenêtre à l'autre bout de la salle et sourit. Ils s'étaient réconciliés. Ouf. Il regarda à travers la fenêtre, à la recherche d'une belle demoiselle. Il croisa le regard d'une belle passante, il croyait la reconnaître mais il ne la connaissait sûrement pas. Ou peut être qu'il ne s'en souvient plus. Il la trouva si belle. Une belle brune, les cheveux en anglaises jusqu'au bas du dos, de beaux yeux bleus, le teint plutôt mate. Si ça lui rappelait une fille. Mais il n'avait pas le temps. Il resta figé sur elle. Loki passa son regard à travers la fenêtre et souffla, faisant signe de la main à Captain de laisser tomber, dans une sorte de dégout. Steve regarda attristé la jeune femme passer puis referma la fenêtre. Loki le regarda aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. YES ! Gagné ! Loki et Tony allaient enfin pouvoir commencer à s'amuser. Loki avait tout de suite reconnu la jeune femme. Tout de suite. C'était évident. Tony et lui se prirent par la main et partirent tous deux dans leur chambre d'où retentissait des rires. Tous les Avengers pensèrent comme des pervers. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils étaient seulement en train de pirater un compte, rien de grave...


	2. Médecins de Coeur

**Chapitre 2: Médecins de Coeur**

**Dans la chambre 13, celle de Steven:**

Son coeur. Il était en manque de coeur. Et il était seul, enfermé dans sa chambre, pensant à la jeune fille qui était passée devant lui et l'avait regardé un instant en bas de la Tour. Qui était-elle ? Elle lui rappelait tellement quelqu'un mais qui ? Et Loki, l'avait-il reconnu ? Si oui, pourquoi l'empêchait-il de lui approcher ? Serait-elle une ennemie qu'ils auraient déjà affrontée ? Amora déguisée ? Mais non elle était morte... Que de questions en tout cas pour le pauvre super soldat qui se sentait terriblement mal en point à cause de la sécheresse de son coeur abandonné par l'amour d'une autre. Il avait envie d'aimer. Il avait aussi envie d'être aimé. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit de tout son long et ferma les yeux. Il songea. Puis il ouvrit un oeil. « Tiens, je vais aller voir Loki » dit-il, voulant savoir qui était cette femme. Il se redressa vivement et parti de sa chambre. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre 9, celle de Tony. Il entendit les rires qui en provenaient se taire soudainement, suite à l'acte.

**Dans la chambre 9, celle des Starks:**

Tony s'était brusquement arrêté de rire en entendant un claquement à la porte. MERDE ! C'était Steve, il en était certain ! Et lui, il était en train de pirater son compte en toute discrétion. Loki lança un regard appeuré à Tony qui lui fit signe d'y aller. Loki hocha la tête et se diraigea vers la porte, ouvrant à Steve, sortant de la chambre, puis refermant, restant devant la porte. Steve le regarda bizarrement, mais que cachait-il avec Tony ? Loki était enroulé d'un drap. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre plus longtemps.

- Je vous dérange ? Demanda le soldat, gêné de les avoir sans aucun doute dérangés.

- Oui un peu. Qu'est ce qui se passe, Steven ?

- Je voulais qu'on reparle de la fille de tout à l'heure... Tu la connais ?

- Non. Mentit à la perfection Loki, il n'était pas le Dieu des Mensonges pour rien quand même.

Steve était déçu. Et lui qui pensait que Loki en savait tout un rayon sur cette femme sur qui il avait flashé, il se rendait compte qu'il n'allait jamais la retrouver puisque Loki semblait particulièrement sérieux quand il avait déclaré ne pas la connaître. Il reprit son visage dépité et entra dans la pièce, voulant demander à Tony. Il le vit sur un ordinateur, sur Meetic. Mais que faisait-il sur Meetic lui ?

Tony se retourna et vit Steve. Il fit mine de fermer la page web. Loki se tapa la main sur le visage dans un signe désespéré. Oh mon dieu, qu'il était stupide parfois. Très stupide. Tony se tourna avec un sourire niais au visage. Steve s'avança et vit sa photo de profil de Facebook. Malgré le fait qu'il ne savait pas utiliser Facebook, il était tout de même parvenu à mettre une photo de ses narines en photo de profil alors qu'il voulait son visage... Seulement, il ne trouvait pas la caméra. Eh oui. Tony allait se faire allumer. IL AVAIT PIRATE SON COMPTE ?! LE SALOPARD DE PETIT INGENIEUR ! Captain devint rouge de colère et gifla Tony mais il fut retenu. Loki l'avait empêcher de frapper son mari en retenant sa main.

- Steven, écoute, c'est pour ton bien ! Cria Loki, en retenant Steve qui voulait vraiment défoncer Stark avec son putain de sourire.

- Mon bien ?! Mais que savez-vous de mon bien ?! S'enflamma Steve, mais c'était la meilleure ! Il n'avait pas à décider de sa vie, le dieu des boucs !

- Steven... Ecoute moi. J'ai besoin que tu me crois, cette fille n'est pas bien pour toi, oulie la !

- Tiens, j'ai cru que tu ne la connaissais pas ! Sale menteur ! Lui hurla Steve, hors de lui.

Loki eut envie de tuer Steven à ces mots mais il se contenta de baisser la tête. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit derrière lui et des larmes coulèrent. Là, Steve avait fait une connerie. Il s'en rendait bien compte. Il lui avait rappelé sans le vouloir les années qu'il avait passé à Asgard en étant surnommé ainsi par tous les gens qui le haissait. Et il y en avait beaucoup. Seul Thor était resté correct avec lui, à vrai dire. Et Frigga aussi. C'était tout. Steve se rapprocha de Loki et posa sa main sur son épaule mais le dieu la repoussa avec violence. Steve s'écarta un peu, lança un regard attristé vers l'ingénieur derrière lui et sorti de la chambre sans tarder. Tony alla fermer la porte à clef.

Steve écoutait par la porte, il voulait savoir l'effet que ça avait fait au dieu d'être appelé ainsi. Il avait gaffé et il ne voulait pas faire de peine à qui que ce soit.

- Loki...

- Tony... Tu n'es pas capable toi-même de comprendre ce que ça m'a fait de réentendre ça... Pleurait Loki, doucement.

- Si... Mal. Le plaint Tony, tristement.

Oh ce que Steve s'en voulait. Il avait été stupide et il devait réparer l'erreur qu'il avait fait. Il se recula de la porte, se sentant brisé par les paroles qu'il avait entendues et se plaqua contre le mur d'en face, se touchant à la poitrine. Son coeur battait si fort. Il lui faisait mal. Les paroles du dieu se répétaient dans la tête du soldat qui parti dans sa chambre. Il y resterait longtemps, il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de se racheter aux yeux de Tony, et du dieu qu'il venait de faire souffrir pour des gamineries.


	3. Premier Rancart pour le Captain !

**Chapitre 3: Premier Rancart pour le Captain !**

**Dans la chambre 9:**

Tony riait. Il avait vu une fille plutôt canon et l'avait dragué sous le pseudo de Captain America. Mais celle-ci avait refusé. Donc il avait eu l'idée de demander à Loki quoi faire. Loki avait toujours de très mauvaises idées. Il dit à Tony de faire une pétition sur internet. Tony riait, mais il allait le faire. Il était en train d'inscrire une pétition justement. Il avait marqué: « Voulez vous, mesdemoiselles, sortir avec Steve Rogers ? ». Loki était mort de rire, comme jamais il n'avait rit quand il a su que Tony avait fait ça. Le chien ! Comment a-t-il pu ? C'était osé quand même mais bien marrant. Toutes les filles disaient oui en plus, ce qui donna un beau sourire à Tony. Une très laide femme envoya un message à Captain pour lui demander un rancart. Pour rire, Loki avait dit « Bah accepte, tiens !» et Tony avait accepté. Loki n'avait plus rit quand Tony lui dit:

- C'est fait, chéri.

- Quoi ?! T'es sérieux ?! Mais je rigolais ! Hurla le dieu.

- Pas moi. Elle dit « Ce soir, 20 heures, au resto du West Side »

- J'espère pour toi que tu plaisante... Se choqua Loki de ces mots si sérieux venant du génie.

- Bah non.

- Elle ressemble à quoi la nana ?

- Elle pèse 110 kilos et elle est blanche, un gros cul et -

- Bon c'est bon j'ai comrpis... Le coupa Loki, déjà horrifié par l'aspect que devait avoir la femme.

Tony riait et se jetta dans les bras de son mari qui s'en rendit compte à l'instant où il le faisait.

**Dans les rues adjacentes de la Tour Stark, pendant ce temps:**

Steve voulait retrouver cette fille. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il parcourait la ville pour trouver l'élue de son coeur mais sans résultats visible pour le moment. Elle n'était nul part où Steve passait. Il commença à éprouver de la peine mais cherchait encore. Il doit bien avouer que si il cherchait l'ydille, c'est parce qu'il était impressioné par l'amour que portait Tony et Loki et vice versa. C'était si beau. Sa vision du couple parfait c'était embellie en voyant ce couple si contradictoire mais si soudé et aimant.

Alors qu'il avançait, il vit une ombre qui ressemblait à celle de la jeune femme de ce matin dans le tournant. Il se rua vers l'endroit et pencha la tête vers le coin, se cachant derrière le bout de mur. Il vit une belle brune, à la corpulance de son coup de coeur, les cheveux jusqu'au bas du dos, s'avancer dans la ruelle. Elle marchait avec la même allure. C'était sans doute elle, pensait Steve tout bas, pour ne pas dire intérieurement. Il la suivit jusqu'à une grande maison toute en bois dans les hautes forêts, non loin des lacs et des cascades. Elle passa sa main dans son sac de velours mais se figea. Elle devait chercher ses clefs. Elles étaient à terre devant Captain. Celui-ci s'approcha en même temps que la jeune damoiselle et leurs deux mains entrèrent en contact. Steve se figea et la femme aussi. Ils se redressèrent tout en douceur et se fixèrent étrangement. Elle avait de beaux yeux océans. C'était elle. Steve la reconnue tout de suite et lui sourit avec tendresse. Celle-ci lui rendit et il lui donna les clefs qui étaient au sol. Elle les prit en souriant et l'invita à entrer et ils se mirent tout deux l'un en face de l'autre, buvant un café.

- Que me veux-tu Steven ? Demanda la jeune femme, mais elle le connaissait ? Steve savait bien qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais où ?

- Vous êtes ?

- Steven, c'est moi, Ar -

Elle fut coupée par un coup de sonnette. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit, elle alla ouvrir et vit son jeune ami, Loki, même son ex-beau-père. Elle le prennait comme un frère. Elle discuta avec lui deux minutes et Tony, qui était là aussi, vit Steve et vint le prendre pour le ramener avec eux à la Tour. Ar comment ? Steve ne savait pas et en était dégouté. Il aurait tant voulu au moins connaître son prénom. Pour des lettres par exemple. Il lui aurait envoyé des lettres pendant des missions. Mais Ar n'allait pas suffir pour une lettre. Pas du tout suffir.

**De nouveau à la Tour Stark, 23 heures, soit 6 heures plus tard:**

Steve restait sur le canapé, parlait à Clint. Il voulait à tout prix que Clint l'éclaire. Mais aucune lumière ne provenait de ce stupide archer. Ar ne lui évoquait rien. Mais Steve devait savoir. Il se rapprocha de Bruce et lui demanda. Celui-ci l'ignora, comme tous les autres en disant: « Roh, j'm'en fous, _Steve_ » ou « _Steven_ », ça dépendait de qui parlait. Seul Tony et Loki étaient restés corrects. Ils lui avaient simplement dit qu'ils savaient mais que ce n'était pas le moment.

Steve s'approcha de la chambre des Starkies, soient les enfants des Starks, et frappa à la porte. C'est un Nari furax, de 8 ans toujours, qui ouvrit la porte en disant méchamment: « Quoi ?! ». Steve était resté muet et Valia le fit entrer, vêtue de sa belle robe rouge et noire qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Elle tendit la main vers le visage de Steve mais celui-ci la repoussa.

- Qu'est ce que tu as, Stevy ? Questionna-t-elle, eh oui, c'était la seule à lui donner un surnom aussi agréable et affectueux. Cela lui faisait tellement plaisir qu'il croyait éprouver des sentiments pour la jeune fille.

- Rien, je voulais savoir si tu connaissais la jeune femme... Ar quoi ?

- Ariel ?

- Ariel ! Biensur ! Cria-t-il en courrant vite dehors.

Il fallait retrouver Ariel. Mais avant, il devait donner son cadeau d'excuse à Loki. Il alla dans la chambre des Starks. Loki ouvrit justement, il était tout seul. Steve entra dans la chambre et se mit derrière Loki pour l'aider à refermer la porte, comme le pauvre Loki était aveugle. Mais ceci dit, il ressentait chaque présence, chaque faits et gestes mais bon. Vallait mieux l'aider.

Steve s'assit sur le lit et Loki s'assit à coté, et fixa pile l'endroit où Steve était. (mais comment il faisait ça, lui ?) Steve lui donna quelque chose dans la main. Loki sourit, sachant déjà rien qu'au toucher ce que c'était. Un collier en or blanc parsemé de diamants. Ca avait du couter une fortune. Loki lui donna un baiser sur la joue, gentiment, en guise de remerciement. Steve se retira de la pièce. Maintenant, il devait retrouver Ariel.

Il mit sa veste en cuir marron et alla vers la petite forêt et trouva la petite maison. Elle semblait désertée. Steve frappa à la porte et du sang coula sous la porte.


	4. Le drâme

**Chapitre 4: Le drâme**

**Dans la petite maison de bois:**

Steve panique, cette fois c'est trop ! Si ça se trouve, Ariel est en morceaux dans le hall ! Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et découvrit un homme mort dans le hall. Ouf. Ce n'était pas Ariel, tant mieux. Mais qui était cet homme ? Il s'avança dans la maison et découvrit une Ariel en pleurs sur sa chaise de salle à manger, les mains pleines de sang. Steve s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, il y avait une bague en sang dans sa main. Un bague de mariage. Cet homme mort devait être son mari. Steve baissa la tête, appeiné. Il retira sa main de l'épaule de son amie et partit un peu plus loin dans le bois, allant vers un endroit isolé, mais une lumière rose l'attira vers un endroit spécial. Une cascade aux reflets roses magiques. Magiques ! Cette cascade s'alimentait donc de magie. C'était merveilleux. Steve s'approcha de l'eau enchantée, les yeux pleins de larmes. Il se haissait d'aimer une personne mariée. Il se mit en position boudeuse, serrant ses genoux de ses bras contre sa poitrine, la tête posée sur les genoux.

Alors qu'il pleurait, l'eau s'agita et les reflets changeaient de couleur. Il leva le regard et vit une silhouette en eau féminine se former devant lui. Elle était sublime. Une très belle jeune femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux visiblement mais sous forme d'eau. Elle lui convenait mais il n'y pensait pas. La silhouette planta ses coudes à coté de l'homme et le fixa, riant de façon dragueuse. Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Elle se mit devant lui. C'était Aquera. Une déesse inconnue. Mais elle controlait l'eau. Elle se rapprocha de son visage et lui parla, pour le consoler:

- Capitaine Steven Rogers, vous ne devriez pas pleurer pour une femme...

- Pourquoi ? Elle en vaut la peine...

- Non. Pas plus que les autres. Vous êtes trop sensible, Steven.

- Je ne vous permet pas.

- Je me permet, je suis Aquera.

- Je sais... Mais je l'aime...

- Vos amis veulent votre bonheur en vous éloignant d'elle, croyez moi.

A ces mots, Steve se redressa et mit un coup de poing dans la silhouette qui disparue. Il avait besoin de ça ? Franchement ? Qu'on lui fasse la morale, là, tout de suite ? Non ! Non non non ! Il en avait marre. Il se dirigea vers la Tour et il allait frapper Tony, ça lui passerait ses nerfs.

**A la Tour Stark, dans la salon principal:**

Loki se disputait avec Tony, comme toujours. A propos cette fois du dernier yaourt dans le frigo et ils croyaient tous les deux que l'autre l'avait mangé et avait pensé qu'à sa gueule alors que c'était Clint qui s'était vite planqué dans sa piaule.

- LOKI ! T'ES QU'UN SALE EGOISTE ! JE LE VOULAIS ! Cria Tony, ça allait faire une heure qu'ils se prennaient le choux.

- MAIS ARRETE DE ME CRIER DESSUS, TONY ! C'EST PAS MOI ! DIS PLUTOT QUE C'EST TOI MAIS QUE TU FOUS TOUT SUR MON DOS !

- NON !

- MENTEUR !

- TU PEUX PARLER, DIEU DES MENSONGES !

Loki pleura une larme à ces mots sortis de la propre bouche de son mari. SON MARI ! Loki se leva et gifla fortement Tony, puis parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre tandis que Tony avait prit sa veste et était sorti en rage.

Clint passa timidement la tête par la porte et tous les autres Avengers, même Steve, le regardèrent méchamment. Natasha s'approcha de lui et le gifla aussi fort ou un peu moins que Loki l'avait fait à Tony qui était reparti avec une joue rouge. La joue de Clint était sanglante. Tous le regardaient de travers.

- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, Clint ?! _Lui hurla un Loki enlarmé, ayant à l'instant claqué la porte de sa chambre._ On va rompre à cause de toi et ton stupide yaourt à la banane !

_- levant les mains en l'air, _Je ne souhaitais pas une dispute entre vous deux, je jure ! Je voulais juste pas que Tony crie après moi ! C'est tout !

- Donc tu l'as laissé m'accuser pour ta gueule ?! Sale égoïste ! Si il me quitte, je te tue avant de me suicider ! S'égosilla le dieu avant de partir en pleurant.

Steve se rendit compte que la situation était grave. Loki avait parlé de suicide. Tout ça pour un yaourt ? Ca, c'était au delà de la compréhension du super soldat. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit par lequel Loki s'était échappé et lui avait caressé le dos, dans un mouvement de compréhension pure. Loki se tourna vers lui en larmes, prêt à se jetter du toit. Steve refuserait de le laisser faire, c'était pour ça qu'il pleurait. Il voulait mais ne pouvait pas. Et puis, il était un dieu. Une chute de 32 étages n'allait certainement pas suffir à le tuer. Il pleurait donc. Il voulait tellement disparaître. Steve le serra amicalement contre lui et l'emmena se coucher, il fallait que le dieu se repose. Steve aurait une discussion avec Tony quand il rentrerait mais pour l'instant, il s'occupait d'endormir le dieu. Celui-ci ne pleurait plus mais avait encore les yeux humides de larmes. Il pensait encore à la dispute, visiblement.

Steve entendit une porte se fermer alors qu'il venait d'arriver à endormir le dieu pleurant. Il vint et vit Tony, bourré, furax encore. Steve s'en approcha et le fit asseoir. Tony releva la tête vers son ami et des larmes en coulèrent.

- Steve... Je vais rompre... Avait décidé Tony, attristé.

- Non, tu ne vas pas rompre. Je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé, d'accord ?

- Hum... Acquiessa doucement le génie, ayant peur de la version des faits réelle.

- C'est avant que vous ne vous disputiez, Loki était seul dans le salon avec Clint. Il avait prit son café puis en était ressorti pour aller te voir au labo. Pendant ce temps, Clint avait mangé ce fameux yaourt et avait tout planqué, sachant que tu râlerais. Ne le prend pas mal, surtout. C'est à ce moment que Thor et Loki sont entrés et qu'ils n'ont vu personne. Ils se sont assis sur le canapé et ont engagé une discussion. Et là, tu es rentré et en voyant que le yaourt avait disparu, tu as crié lequel des deux l'avait mangé. Thor avait juré ne pas l'avoir mangé mais Loki s'est tut. Donc tu lui as sauté à la gorge. Quand tu es sorti, tout le monde savait que c'était Clint parce qu'il était le seul à s'être caché dans sa chambre tout le long de la dispute. Et Loki a... Comment dire... Il a crié et à menacer de se suicider si tu le quittais à cause de l'archer.

- C'est... C'est vrai ? S'étonna tristement Tony.

- Oui.

- Clint, tu vas le payer. Dit il à voix haute puis il partit vers la chambre de Clint à grands pas furieux.


	5. Non mais franchement !

**Chapitre 5: Non mais franchement !**

**Dans la chambre des Starks, une demi-heure après:**

Loki venait de se réveiller. Il repensait à Tony. Celui qui allait le quitter dès qu'il se lèverait. Mais il fallait bien qu'il se lève de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas rester ici éternellement parce qu'il ne voulait pas rompre. Loki soupira un grand coup et se leva doucement, les larmes coulant encore. Il ne voulait pas rompre ! Pas avec Tony ! Non ! Il ne pourrait pas vivre ! Pas survivre plutôt ! Impossible ! Et les enfants ? Valia et Nari ? Qui allait les garder ? Certainement pas lui. Les enfants aimaient plus Tony que lui, c'était bien là le soucis. Loki sorti de ses pensées et quitta la chambre. Il ne vit personne dans le salon et s'inquiéta beaucoup. Il entendait des bruits étranges venant de la chambre de Clint. Des gémissements. Que pouvait-il bien s'y passer ?

**Dans la chambre 12, celle de Clint:**

Tony avait dit qu'il n'aurait pas de pitié pourtant mais Clint ne semblait pas bien comprendre. Tony lui avait littéralement refait la face. Clint était dévisagé. Il était ouvert sur toute la largeur du visage et avait un oeil crevé et était tout brulé. Il ne l'avait pas volé. Mais Tony ne voulait pas s'arrêter là, ah non non non. Il allait tuer l'archer. Il le lançait dans tous les meubles alentours et le frappait à mort. Clint hurlait de douleur.

C'est un Steve interloqué qui entra et qui calma un peu Tony. Il ne fallait quand même pas tuer Clint, juste le punir un peu. Il avait largement payé sa dette, là. L'archer ne pouvait même plus se relever. Tony ricana et lança un rayon répulseur dans son visage. Et puis, avant d'en tirer un autre, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son armure pour refaire la tête de cet abruti de Robin des Bois. Il y avait plein de sang par terre et Clint était démembrer, ses deux bras cassés multiples fois et ses jambes en piteux état: la droite arrachée et la gauche en lambeaux.

Loki entra aussi mais se cacha derrière Steve. On aurait dit que Steve avait les cheveux noirs. C'était assez amusant et Tony avait rit. Loki avait sorti sa tête de derrière l'épaule de Steve et se retira progressivement de l'arrière du soldat pour se rapprocher de son mari qui lui souriait tendrement. Loki était content d'avoir retrouvé sa relation avec Tony sans rupture. Plus que content même ! Comblé ! Enfin, presque. IL voulait la preuve et il l'eut très vite. Tony l'avait embrassé langoureusement et passionément, ce que le dieu avait beaucoup apprécié.

Steve décida de les laisser un peu seuls pour se reconcentrer sur ses problèmes de coeur. Natasha s'approcha du soldat.

- Ca va, Steve ?

- Et toi ?

- Bien. Tu me semble en plein malaise, je peux savoir ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment en posant sa main sur la cuisse gauche de Captain.

- Oui... C'est Ariel.

- Et bien quoi ?

- Je l'aime mais elle était mariée. Elle ne m'aime pas.

- Il y a autre qu'elle, tu sais. Y a les mecs.

- Beurk ! S'exclama Steve, dégouté.

_- rit doucement,_ Mais je rigole. Dit elle avec tendresse.

Steve tourna doucement la tête vers elle et la fixa de ses beaux yeux bleus. L'espionne sourit de façon dragueuse et l'enserra. Le soldat la poussa, ce qui commença à la véxer. Mais à ce moment là, il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa avec amour.


	6. Lol ! Captain et Natasha !

**Chapitre 6: Lol ! Captain et Natasha !**

**Dans la salon de la Tour:**

Natasha prennait grand plaisir aux baisers que lui administrait Steve. Elle n'était pas vraiment sure d'en être amoureuse mais là, si. Steve la serrait contre lui tout en lui donnant une fournaise de baisers brûlants de sentiments tendres et sincères. Natasha étendit un large sourire contre les lèvres de son amant.

Loki était entré et resta troublé, sentant les deux âmes en train de bouillir l'une pour l'autre. Couple étrange. Quoi que, là dessus, il avait rien à dire. Son couple était quand même plus étrange que celui-là. Tony, qui lui tenait la main, la lacha et ouvrit grand la bouche. PUTAIN ! Steve et NATASHA ?! Le couple chelou avec le leur évidemment.

Soudainement, alors que les deux amants s'embrassaient, Loki plaqua Tony contre le mur et commença à lui embrasser le cou avec envie. Tony rit un peu puis lui prit la main et ils partirent dans la chambre. Ils avaient besoin de se changer les idées et quoi de mieux que le sexe.

**Dans la chambre de Tony:**

Loki avait plaqué Tony sur le lit, s'était glissé sur lui et lui embrassait tout le corps. C'était pas la première fois que Loki avait eu ce genre d'envie subite mais la première fois qu'il le déclarait comme ça. Ca faisait du bien à Tony, il aimait le contact qu'il avait avec son amant. Il le caressait avec tendresse, retirant la chemise de Loki. Celui-ci en avait fait de même avec le tee-shirt de Tony alors autant y aller pour de bon. Les deux maris s'embrassèrent avec amour et passion. C'était chaud. Tony était heureux de passer ce tendre moment avec Loki qu'il avait failli quitter pour un yaourt, rappelons le... Enfin bref, ils se câlinaient et ça plaisait aussi bien à l'ingénieur qu'au dieu d'ailleurs. Ils commençèrent à aller vers le bouton de leur jeans mais Steve entra, paniqué.

- VALIA ! Hurla le capitaine.

- ROH ! STEVEN ! VAS T'EN ! Lui cria Loki, gêné d'être comme ça devant Steve et ne pouvant plus se maintenir.

- Mais ! Valia !

- Valia quoi ? Demanda plus calmement Tony.

- Elle est plus dans sa chambre !

- QUOI ?! Hurla Loki, s'empressant de s'habiller puis courrant vers la chambre où seul Nari était, jouant à la DS.

- Où est Valia, Nari ? Demanda Tony, ayant suivi.

- Avec Bruce, dans le labo. Répondit le petit sans lever le regard de sa console.

- AVEC BRUCE ?! Se scandalisa Loki, furax.

Loki se précipita vers le labo de Bruce et voulu entrer mais la porte était close. Loki tira comme un malade sur la porte, ce qui fit péter la poignée.

**Dans le labo:**

Valia était gentiment venue aider Bruce à préparer un remède pour la maladie de Loki au coeur mais il avait vu la poignée se casser. Il alla vers la porte et ouvrit avec la clef. Loki lui sauta dessus et le tua milles fois du regard. Valia regarda son père méchamment.

- Lache le. Lui dit elle froidement.

- Pas question ! T'as-t-il embrassé ?!

- Non pourquoi ?

- JE VEUX SAVOIR !

- Bon ok. Je l'ai embrassé et alors ? Râla la jeune fille. Il n'y est pour rien, ok ? Casse toi maintenant, tu m'emmerdes.

- Pardon ?! Je suis ton père !

- T'es surtout un connard. Casse toi. J'te hais !

Loki s'approcha de sa fille et la gifla fort, et Tony en fit de même. La petite se mit à pleurer et à crier qu'elle les haissaient tous les deux. Loki avait regardé Tony bizarrement et celui-ci avait punie Valia dans sa chambre pour la soirée. La petite avait prit ce temps pour faire sa valise puis quand Loki ouvrit, elle le bouscula et parti. Mais elle se tourna et vit que son père était inconscient, le crâne explosé, au sol. Elle lacha sa valise et se rua vers lui, en pleurs. Elle le secoua mais celui-ci ne se réveillait pas. Elle appela Tony qui vint tout de suite et la serra fortement, lui cachant les yeux.

Bruce vint et Tony lâcha sa fille. Elle était grande. Elle avait le droit de choisir sa vie après tout. Celle ci rampa à genoux vers Bruce et lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres. Le scientifique avait sourit et avait prit le dieu éclaté et l'avait soigné. Steve entrait dans la pièce avec à son bras Natasha.

Finalement, Tony avait annulé le rancart avec l'autre moche et était de nouveau en parfaite armonie avec son Loki d'amour, qui était enceinte une troisième fois. Mais ils n'en voulaient pas. C'était les enfants qui avaient insisté pour qu'il le garde. Les deux parents avaient donc acquiecer. Les enfants avaient été fous de joie. C'était un garçon.

Quand à Steve, il avait finalement rompu avec Natasha lorsque sa tendre l'avait trompé avec Clint. Il était seul pendant 1 an puis avait réussi à obtenir le coeur d'Ariel.

Ils vécurent tous heureux, même très heureux, plus de yaourt, jusqu'à ce que Tony mange le dernier yaourt à la pomme que Loki voulait...


End file.
